pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeeboiXD/Gather up - Its the big idea post ^^
Intro and obvious things (11.05 AM - Monday, Jan 7, 2013 (UTC)) Hey guys, remember that "little" thing I said was going to do? Well this is it...yes I know it took ages...SHUTAP *Ahem* *Basically a compilation of ideas, issues, things to do - to improve the wiki. *To be compiled in List Format and subdivided into various sections which will be Regularly Updated as stuff is thrown around or taken out/in, with discussions happening in the comment obviously. *Its meant to be a community project, so ALL can contribute, be they the lordly beaurocrats and admins, or the simple users and even the mysterious anons. *Think there's anything to improve (even the post itself) or simply feeling like a spelling Nazgul?? SPEAK UP!! *As usual be Respectful and shower only Love or Constructive '''criticism. This means '''NO flaming, trolling, insulting, threatening, harassing, etc. We're the PH comm. I expect this to be a given. *Some things will not be Feasible, eg. we cannot provide you with a free ticket to the moon, so please be Accepting '''and live within the bounds of reality. *Nazguls - please correct the post only and '''NOT the comments. Not everyone speaks eng as natives. *Everything on the list are only ideas, until it has (*) next to it, in which case something is being done. *Individual decisions can be made for "Parent" and "Daughter" ideas - Parent ideas effect all ideas under it, whilst decision made for "daughter" ideas effect themselves only. *A (!) will be added to a comment for every 5 Individual people commenting on a subject - signifying attention *There I think thats everything - Go knock yourselves silly (its a saying, don't actually knock yourself out). Mergers 'PH and Crimson Shell' (*) For those of you living under a rock, we have been discussing a merger between the 2 wikis for a while now. Ohohoho a poll on the wikis' future, this should be fun ^^. #Decision in polling - till 14th Jan UTC *Livejournal (Merge) *Crimson Shell wiki (No Merge) *PH wiki (No merge) *PH wiki facebook (No Merge) 'PH and PH Ans' Since Ph Ans doesn't really have blogs or a comm in general, semi-tying it to the main wiki could be benficial. #Integrating it more closely, ie. using/linking the main wiki's blogs, videos, photos, chat instead #Name change if we're merging with Crimson Shell Community 'Advertising the Projects' For now, not much people know about them, and this could be a goodway to get more editors. #Linking them on the front page or the sidebar 'Linking to our Facebook' On the main site it even has an empty section for facebook #Thinking something like the twitter feed, ie a facebook feed. 'Events' We said we were going to do this last time. #For holiday events, eg. Christmas, CHNY, NY, etc #For important inuniverse dates like character birthdays #For important dates of the manga - like PH's anniversary 'Someway to let users to design themes for the wiki' This could tie in very nicely with events and fan contributions. Its basically encouraging users to design or submit themes, which we can then choose via voting or sheer niceness to use. 'Place for fan-art, vids, fics, etc' Trying to get community together, have to start somewhere. 'Place/Page for translations' This could be useful, and it give us a more noticeable/automated way to expand the wiki and solve translation issues. #For translation of the wiki into other languages #For general translations, eg. issues like Jiri/Celia 'Create docs for badges and sigs' ~So users can make their own ufufufu~ General 'The Nav Templates' (*) I came across the nav tems at the fairytale wiki and thought that it looked quite good as it encompassed both episodes and chapters, so I made a modified version it for the Cheshire's Dimension Arc. *Currently placeholder colours *Opinions and comparisons - the original format 'Someway to make talk pages more noticeable' They're 2 steps away from invisible right now... 'Someway to unify/simplify the character/chain infoboxes' Make it easier/more obvious for users. 'Organizing the templates and categories' Its quite messy as it is....in fact it's a nightmare to all those with OCD (I would know...) #Expanding this project to include all docs and templates. #Create a page to store all templates and their documentation - solve the messyness #Give them a section on the PH link bar (I don't know what its called) under community perhaps 'A clock on the top Wikia toolbar' See Fairy Tail wiki...its very shiny.... Issues 'Https and Visual' The HTTPS version of the site (and probably other wikias) is currently highly intolerant to "Visual mode" -You'll be stuck on an infinite loading editor for well...ever.. #For now, if using something like Https Finder/Everywhere : whitelist the site or disable Https to use Visual #It is not intolerant to source mode - to disable it go to your preferences and 'Appearance templates breaks Visual mode (*)' Those small templates at the appearances section, that we're using now. See Zwei. Those little symbols under her appearances section. 'Reverse bolding at seemingly random edits' Only came across this issue a few times, but sometimes reverse bolding occurs (in preview mode all seems fine) but when you actual submit the edit, it does this. It happens in both visual and source mode oddly enough. 'Weird linking of comments in wiki activity on "blogs"' Whenever going through wiki activity - they would list new comments on "blogs", but when you click on them they send you to an older version of said blog - specifically without those comments. #Happens for me most of the time Category:Blog posts